


Sun-Kissed

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [93]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Holidays prompt: <i>Any, Any, sunkissed skin</i></p>
<p>In which Jim and Blair go on a proper vacation, and Jim's expectations are exceeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun-Kissed

Jim had a few expectations for their first real vacation together. Sex, for one. Lots and lots of sex, and since they were traveling across the country it was reasonable to expect that they wouldn’t have to worry about any interruptions from well-meaning friends, or Simon calling them in on a case that just couldn’t wait.

Also, he was looking forward to soaking in a lot of sun. Cascade was his home, and he loved the Pacific Northwest, but there was a lot to be said for having more sunny days than rainy ones. And maybe Blair could stop complaining about being cold, just for a week.

What Jim had not been prepared for, however, was an over-abundance of half-naked Blair. His partner was normally wrapped up in layers, flannel and Henley and cotton. Outside of sex, Blair wasn’t the kind of guy to parade around with his shirt off. But there he was, hanging out in just a pair of swim trunks, and after only a couple of days out in the sun, his skin was already taking on a sun-kissed glow that Jim found unexpectedly appealing.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one appreciating the view.

“Will you stop glaring, already?” Blair said, exasperated. “No-one’s looking at me.”

“They’re _all_ looking at you, Sandburg,” Jim grumbled. And why wouldn’t they? His curly hair was pulled back into a messy man-bun that shouldn’t have looked good but did, and the way the swim trunks were hanging off his hips was almost obscene.

“Well, I’m only looking at you.” Blair tugged Jim’s head down and kissed him, his lips warm, his mouth hot. Right there by the pool, with everyone watching.

Jim wasn’t used to public displays of affection. Back home they kept it professional on the job, and even during their off-hours the PDAs were minimal when they were out in public. But here in Key West, safe within the confines of a gay-friendly hotel, he could kiss Blair with abandon and not have to worry about being judged for it. He still tensed up every time, though – old habits were hard to break – and he worried a little about what might happen when they went home again, after getting used to being publically affectionate.

Blair pulled back, a grin on his face. “See? Nothing to worry about. You want to take a few laps around the pool with me?”

Jim tugged him close again, let his hands rest on Blair’s ass. “I can think of laps I’d like to take somewhere else,” he murmured, and licked his lips for emphasis.

Blair didn’t need any convincing, not with the way his eyes darkened or how he became almost instantly hard against Jim’s thigh. Oh, yeah. Lots and lots of sex.

They made it back to their room without breaking any indecency laws, and Jim spent some quality time worshipping every square inch of Blair’s sun-kissed skin. Before his brain completely short-circuited, he made a mental note to book a room for next year. They were definitely coming back.


End file.
